


Dysfunction

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: M/M, One-sided pining, Satan is a slut, mostly angst, poor little angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles involving the Gabe squared relationship and how utterly dysfunctional it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're all set in the same timeline, although at various times because I don't feel like doing it chronologically rip me

“I’m sorry, you _what_?” Gabriel’s lips pulled taut as he looked at his counterpart. “That’s your boss. That’s your boss, Gabe-” The taller man slid closer and for the first time in their fucked up relations, the winged man flinched in fear. “Why would you do that? That’s wrong, he never did anything to hurt you-”

“He’s fucking a supervillain, angel.” The taller Gabriel’s voice was so calm and the brunet could feel how absolutely resolute he was. “ _That’s_ wrong.”

“You don’t…” He wanted to protest, he really did, but his demon was just so totally calm about this that it was throwing him for a loop. He paused, straightened, and stared directly into the chocolate color of the man’s eyes. Once again, though, he lost his voice. “Your.. glasses.” As if forgetting that he was supposed to be upset, the winged man immediately searched around. “You didn’t… lose them, in the fight? Right?” 

“Why do you care?”

He could sense the irritation now, and the angelic man stopped his search and went back to staring down the taller man. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the backlash he knew he was going to receive for his statement. “You know I care.” He was hoping the absolute nature of the statement was good enough, but it wasn’t.

“Why.”

His lip twitched with discomfort, wings flaring before he took another breath and tucked them back to their resting position. “I care about you. I also care about Captain Amacker. I care about Cupid. I care about _all_ of you, and I care that you lost your glasses. You hate… being without them.”

The taller Gabriel waved off the notion, but of course the winged man knew by now. “They're safe. They need repairs.”

“Okay. I’m glad.” The smaller Gabriel all but beamed, lips pulling into a smile as his eyes washed over with relief. The platinum blond eyed him. “...What?”

“Are you not upset?”

Of course he was upset. The winged Gabriel felt his wings fluff out again, letting them remain outward and not caring that his counterpart very clearly loathed them. “Where did he hurt you?” Instead, he opted to avoid the question, holding his palms outward as the taller man rolled back his shoulder.

“Bruised a rib.”

The younger Gabriel reached forward, fingers brushing the man’s stomach before he could decide against it. He winced as the bruise transferred, a small blue mark blooming on his collar bone. “I’m going to take off… before you chastise me for that.” A gentle smile pulled at his lips, feathers brushing idly against the wall he was closest to before he started out the door. 

“...”

He heard a noise come from the Gabriel behind him, but the hero reached for his coat and pulled his wings into himself. He turned his head after his wings were out of sight, allowing the cop another chance to speak. 

He didn’t.

Gabriel the angel walked away after that, closing the door behind him without another word and reaching into his pocket for his car keys. It was only then that he let the pain prick at the back of his eyes.

He was so hopeless. Fuck. Why did he even like that guy, when that man could have anyone? And if he could have anyone, Lord knows he wouldn’t pick his mutated fuckbuddy. Gabriel choked out a laugh towards himself as he got inside the car, kneading the steering wheel for a solid minute before starting the car and heading back home. He really knew how to pick ‘em.


	2. Chapter 2

“You seem distracted, angel.” The lips that were brushing through his stubble murmured against him, and the meta felt his insides churn. He was conflicted, and grateful that the other couldn't read emotions like he could. He offered a small noise of pleasure rather than pouring his heart out. It wasn't like his demon was going to notice, anyways; There he went with the _his_ demon thing again. His nose twitched, eyes lidded as he gazed down at the man who was tending to him. 

“How many people do you treat like this?”

The words left his lips before he thought better of them; the brunet immediately regretted it. The taller Gabriel pulled away from his winged companion, eyes narrowed darkly before he chose to ignore the question. It was fine, he supposed, as long as he didn't run his mouth. This whole deal revolved around keeping _this_ Gabriel happy, or his identity was done for. He shouldn't be jeopardizing it with foolish questions – when the older man bored of him, he was out of luck. Still, the pain he felt in his heart for a woman he knew very little about would not go away. He didn't like knowing that someone out there would be hurt by his actions, actions he could prevent by just being a _bit_ braver.

Felix was brave, after all, facing his demons. Why couldn't he? He supposed Felix also had a whole lot of help from his husband... but if he talked to Val about this arrangement he could probably get himself out of it. _This is different,_ he told himself, head tilting as cold lips pressed into the nape of his neck. His hands moved idly to brush against the man's arms. _Felix still has an identity. This is different._ Gabriel didn't know if he could handle being an angel full time. He shook his head - the motion stirring the Gabriel atop him – and reached for his tie, loosening it a little before deciding to speak. “When you tire of... this...” He started the words, blue eyes focused on nothing in particular as he shifted away from the other man. “Are you going to talk?”

“Do you really want to know?” The answer was so swift, so rehearsed, that Gabriel felt his wings shrink towards himself as he decided _no, maybe not_. Everything suddenly felt so big around him. “Angel, come here.” The arm that wrapped around his mid back – carefully placed below where his wings sprung from his body – was comforting, as was the concern he felt from the other. The younger Gabriel made a soft noise of approval as he relaxed a bit, taking a deep breath and trying to stave off the terrible thoughts for another time. 

It was quiet for a while, after that. The taller Gabriel inched closer slowly, until his head could rest comfortably on the winged man's shoulder. The hero reveled in the silence as he took steadied breaths, wings wavering with his body. He hadn't even noticed how they were gently brushing the other man's skin until he glanced that way, and his body flushed in embarrassment as he flared them back outwards. “Oh... Sorry. I know how much they-” Lips pressed to his – soft rather than forceful – and the younger man all but melted into the touch. “...Sorry.” He said it again anyways, eyes drifting once again before he focused in on the pale chocolate. The taller Gabriel let out a soft sigh as he pulled his glasses from his face – the winged man felt his face heat up, dropping his gaze before tentatively reaching out. It wasn't long before they were shifted into an embrace, the hero's nose buried into the cop's neck and his fingers curling protectively into the taller man's shirt. 

He could stop this at any time – he knew that and he always had known that. His identity wasn't _that_ important, anyways. What he was doing here... wasn't even remotely against his will. He wondered if anyone would believe him if he tried to explain that.

A short laugh escaped his lips, the sound spurring something in the man he was fervently cuddling. “Gabriel...” The blond hardly ever used his name. His eyebrow quirked – although his partner wouldn't be able to see it – as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the man's neck. “You don't-”

“It's fine.” The winged man replied quickly, wings fluffing out as if to deny challenge as he got just a bit bolder. Rough hands curled at his hips, and the hero found himself shifting even closer. “It's... Fine.” It didn't matter why he was doing this, whether it be out of fear of losing his job or his friends, whether it be out of nothing but pure desire for something he very rarely felt. Right now, his demon _was_ his and that was enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Es...”

He could feel the way her heart sunk, eyes wide as if _she_ had failed _him_. “I'm... so sorry! If I had known... If I had-”

Her voice broke and Gabe's wings twitched in an ache to be free from their constraints. “This wasn't... Es... this wasn't _your_ fault. It was mine. I... I made a mistake.” His fingers twitched at his sides, eyes roaming between the window and the woman's face. “I'm sorry. I can't... I can't lose this.” His hands waved, motioning to the break room they were relaxing in. “It's... more important than anything.” His lips pursed as he sat down, staring longingly at the table as if it would solve his problems. “This purpose... this job.”

“It's okay.” Esmai reached out her hand and took his – gently. “Gabe, you're going to be okay. We'll find a way to stop this. Stop him.” She was so sweet; Gabriel felt his heart tighten in his chest. She was so sincere, so willing to help... and she could never know that this really wasn't as bad as it looked. He didn't have to keep texting the blond, but he did, all but begging for time that the other _didn't even want_ to spend with him most of the time. His lip twitched idly to attempt a smile. “I care about you. A lot. And I'm going to get you through this, okay?”

“I'll need all the luck I can get.”

Gabriel's voice was meek as he curled his fingers around her hand. He shifted just a little, leaning inward, watching with fascination as the therapist did the same. His head tilted as he took in the atmosphere. There was an emotion, a swelling in his chest that wasn't quite pity, wasn't quite adoration. She felt guilty, he knew that, and he wanted to just make all her pain go away.

The door opened, though, and the two slowly parted from each other as one of their coworkers entered the room, a knowing smirk on her face as she sauntered over to the fridge. Gabriel felt his cheeks heat up as he glanced away, idly tugging at the charm on his neck before getting to a stand. “It's okay. I'll find the courage.” This wasn't just hurting him anymore. It was okay when he was being selfish for himself, but now Esmai was worried about him.

He took a deep breath as he thumbed over the green button on his phone. Once he left the room he dialed, pressing the phone to his ear and humming idly. It rang, rang, rang... nothing. His eye twitched with distaste before he called again. Twice did he hear the tone before finally a gruff, “hello?” greeted him over the phone.

“I must see you immediately. It's... urgent.” He shifted uncomfortably.

“How urgent?”

The winged man clicked his tongue. “I would prefer not to say such things over the phone.”

“...Okay. Swing by, then.”

Gabriel took the rest of his lunch break at another Gabriel's house, wings immediately flaring and making the cop uneasy. “What did you need to speak to me about?”

His wings twitched as they sensed the air, wavering before one of them swept towards the direction of the man's bedroom. “It's rude to keep company waiting. You could... have said you were busy.”

“Stop creeping and spit it out, then.”

The winged man stiffened, eyes narrowing before he drew his wings into himself for comfort. “I am denouncing... _this_.” He eyed his tormenter once before glancing to the door. “It's come to my attention that this arrangement is not in our best interests anymore.”

The taller Gabriel fucking laughed and the hero heard himself scoff in annoyance. “I haven't asked anything of you in six days.”

“And I'm telling you I refuse to live with your threats over my head.” Gabriel shot back quickly as he stood tall, chin rising upwards. “Do what you want with... the information you have.”

“You really are the jealous type, aren't you?”

The blond Gabriel was pissed, and the hero felt it, but that didn't mean he was just going to let the man throw something at the wall until it stuck. “This isn't about _you_. This is... about fidelity... to someone _else_.” There was a pause as brown eyes drifted to the other room. The hero rolled his eyes. “Not you. Me.”

“There's someone?”

Gabriel felt his wings puff out at the incredulousness of the other's tone. “ _Yes._ ” He hissed. “And if I... want to court her-” The cop stifled a laugh at the winged man's words, “...I'm going to do it... right.” He finished his statement before wringing his hands. “So... do what you will... with what you have.” He took a step to leave, but the taller Gabriel grabbed for him quickly.

There was a beat and a half of just staring before the shorter man gave into his desires, lips pressing swiftly to the man who was holding him. “You don't want to go.” The cop narrowed his eyes as he contemplated – the hero didn't want to give him time to start guessing as to why. 

“I'm _going_ to go. That's... all you need to know.”

He wrenched his hand away at that, feeling every bit of a teenage girl going through her first break up. He'd done this a thousand times, but this one was hurting a lot more than some others.

Still didn't top Steve, he supposed.

The thought was enough to steel his resolve, the winged man spreading out his wings and touching the wall with one of them. “Do what you will with it. Don't expect my presence again.”

There was another beat and a half where Gabriel tilted his head, drinking in the face and scent of the cop before he threw his coat back on and stormed out the door. The taller Gabriel stood for a moment, blinking slowly before he shook his head and returned to the bedroom. 

“I was trying not to listen in, I-”

“Don't worry about it too much.” Gabriel waved his hand absently as he spoke to the woman, doing his best to just forget about what just happened by taking a step towards his current not-quite-girlfriend instead. “I was thinking that Cuban place for dinner. Sound okay?”

“...Yeah. That's fine.”

“Great.”


End file.
